Otome Wa Boku Ni Koishiteru  After
by FreedomEsther
Summary: This story is about a boy who crossdressing as a girl who wants to fulfill his grandfather request by joinning the Seiou All Girls School. My story is start at after the end of the series which is after the Christmas' Event Last Dance.
1. Chapter 1

This is some sort of after the end of the season side-story or continue story. It's my first time writing a fan-fiction so I am not so confident about it and please forgive me if there is any spelling or grammar mistake. Enjoy!!

Note:

Oh, about Mizuho, I use 'she' or 'her' instead of 'he' or 'him'.

I also use some of the Japanese words.

If I put '...' means emotion or reaction, action.

If I put (…) means thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Otome wa Boku Ni Koishiteru….

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The New Beginning

* * *

**

**Timeline: After the Last Dance Event. (1:00AM) **

**Location: Mizuho's Dormitory**

Mizuho-Chan is so exhausted from the Christmas's Dance Event which she decided to when straight to bed without even changing her clothes or taking a bath. While Mariya and the others shouting out loud at the hall.

Mariya: Awe!! I am so tired!!

Yukari: What a beautiful night! 'cheers'

Kana: Mizuho-Oneesama is too wonderful tonight! 'cheers'

Mariya: Yeah, I know but now its time to sleep….yawn Good-night…'going to her room and collapse on her bed'

Yukari: Good-night! face Kana Mariya sure is enjoying herself a lot. 'smile'

Kana: Yes, I also enjoy myself with oneesama! 'happy face'

Both Yukari and Kana go their room with satisfaction and sleep with smile. While…….

Mariya: Now Takako is going to get near to Mizuho-chan. 'whisper' I must not not lose to her. 'then fall asleep'

**Timeline: Next early morning. (7:30AM)**

**Location: Mizuho's Dormitory**

Mariya: Mizuho-chan!! 'knocking the door' Are you awake?!!

Mizuho: 'no answer'

Mariya: 'open the door' Mizuho-chan!! Wake up!! It's morning already!! 'shake Mizuho'

Mizuho: Ummmm…..'slowing open her eyes' Good morning. 'yawn' I am still sleepy.

Mariya: I know you are sleepy but you still need to wake up and go to school!! 'shake her harder'

Mizuho: Alright!! Alright!! I will wake up. 'eyes spinning' Sigh, yesterday I dance with almost everybody there…..'yawn' I not sure if I can concentrate on classes. 'wipe her eyes'

Mariya: No problem!! You can do it!! 'laugh' After all, everyone sure busy looking and talking with you!

Mizuho: Sigh, that's what I worried now. 'uneasy face'

**Timeline: 8:15AM**

**Location: Path to School**

Girl A: Good morning, oneesama!!

Girl B: Good morning, oneesama!!

Mizuho: Good morning!

Kana: Oneesama is getting more and more wonderful by every minute! 'happy shy face'

Mariya: Of course! Ne, Yukari?

Yukari: Yes!! 'smile'

Mizuho: Hahaha…..'happy and depress at same time'

After all of them walking near to the entrance of the school. Unexpected event happen…..

Takako: Mizuho-oneesama!!!!!! 'happy shy face'

Mariya: 'stare at Takako with a unusual behavior'

Mizuho: Good morning, Takako-san. 'half-laugh'

Takako: Good morning! 'almost try to hug Mizuho'

Mariya: Hey, what are you doing here?!! 'stare sharp at Takako'

Takako: Nothing, just come here to see Mizuho-oneesama. 'put her tougue out'

Mariya: Why you!! 'extremely angry'

Mizuho: Sigh, here goes again…..'Try to walk in without getting notice'

Kana: 'without saying anything and walk with Mizuho'

Yukari: Err… Mariya-oneesama? Mizuho-oneesama is walking ahead of us. 'Try to catch with Mizuho'

Mariya: Huh? Hey!!! 'Running towards them'

Takako: Don't ignore me! 'angry'

**Timeline: 8:30AM**

**Location: Homeroom**

Mizuho: ……thinking…….. (After that night, things in school are getting even more lively then usual.)…..Sigh…..'hears everyone is talking about her and then try to slack on the desk'

Shion: Ara….'smile' Mizuho-san, you doesn't look so well.

Mizuho: Yeah. 'half-eyes open'

Shion: It is because that yesterday night is too wonderful. 'cute smile'

Mizuho: Sigh….I guess. 'low mood'

Girl A: Hey, oneesama! 'walk in the class' Good morning!! 'happy face'

Mizuho: Good morning.

Shion: Ara. 'giggle'

Mizuho: It's not funny! 'stare at Shion'

Shion: Oh, I'm sorry but you are just too cute.

Mizuho: Why…..'try to relax'

Kei: Good morning. 'sudden appear'

Mizuho: Waaa!! Kei-san, good morning and don't just pop out like that. 'mood change'

Kei: Sure. 'with sparkling eyes'

Mizuho: 'scare a bit' Okay, okay! You can do that whatever you want.

Kei: Okay. 'back to normal'

Mizuho: (Why it has to be me?!)

Shion: Good for you. 'giggle again'

Mizuho: Ahhhh, Mou!! 'frustrate'

Michiko: Mizuho-san, you does not always need to look at Kei's eyes. 'half-giggle'

Mizuho: Can't be help. She is just too weird. 'drool eyes'

Michiko: Hahaha, maybe. 'walk to her seat'

Mizuho: Why can't I relax today?!!

Shion: Cheer up, it will be fine.

Mizuho: I don't know about this…'lie on the table with her head'

And then, the bell rings. Hisako-sensei come in after 2 minutes of the ring. Mizuho is still in her sighing while the class is happy.

**Timeline: 12:00AM**

**Location: Cafeteria**

Mizuho is on the way to cafeteria while Takako is sneaking behind Mizuho. Kimie is with her too. Then, when Kana and Yukari see Mizuho…

Kana: Mizuho-oneesama!!! 'running towards Mizuho'

Yukari: 'do the same as Kana'

Mizuho: get shock Kana-chan, Yukari-chan. 'then suddenly see Takako at her back around 3 meters away' Takako-san? 'getting extra shock'

Takako: 'blushing red' Kimie! Let's go! 'try to run away'

Kimie: Huh?! Wait! 'rush with Takako'

Mizuho: 'blur' What's going on? 'getting ??? face'

Yukari: She seems to following you without getting you notice. 'think'

Kana: 'shy' Takako-sama is blushing when she saw you and ran away.

Yukari: So, it means that she wants to find opportunities to be with Mizuho, just both of them. 'laugh'

Mizuho: No way! 'try to get into herself'

Yukari: No need to be shy, Mizuho-oneesama. 'laugh'

Kana: It's so romantic. 'blush and smile'

Mariya: What's so romantic? 'just get there'

Kana: It's…..

Mizuho: Ahhh! Nothing!! 'cover Kana's mouth'

Yukari: It's between Mizuho and…..

Mizuho: 'try to make weird sound and cover Yukari's mouth'

Mariya: 'serious' Mizuho? What happened?

Mizuho: It's nothing really. 'getting scare'

Mariya: Really???? 'glare at Mizuho'

Mizuho: 'total fear'

Shion: Ara, what's the conversation? It's sounds interesting. 'happy face and just pop out from nowhere'

Mariya: Shion-san, Mizuho don't want to tell us the secret of her. 'face change to crying face'

Shion: Maa, Mizuho-san, there is no need to hide from us. 'comfort Mariya' Poor Mariya. 'sad face'

Mizuho: 'at her limit' Alright!!! 'let go her hands from Kana and Yukari's mouth' It's like this…..just now Takako see me when I notice her and she ran away. 'try to get herself calm'

Mariya: 'mood change' Takako ran away?! 'angry' Why is she following you?! 'glare with sharp eyes'

Mizuho: I..have no idea… 'almost faint'

Shion: Maa, I see. So, that's what the conversation about. 'giggle'

Kana: Yes(nanodesu). 'shy'

Yukari: Mariya-oneesama, so you got any plans?

Mariya: I got one which is…..go and find Takako and ask her what is she up to?!!

Shion: Mizuho-san. 'giggle'

Mizuho: What? Shion-san. 'getting uneasy'

Shion: 'whisper on Mizuho's ear' Good luck with both of them. 'say with cute face'

Mizuho: Sigh…..(Why can't I relax myself…..) 'thinking hard'

Mariya: Mizuho-chan, let's go to cafeteria fast and now….'getting hungry'

Mizuho: Oh, right. 'almost forgot'

At cafeteria, all of them starting eating their meals while some of the other students at somewhere in cafeteria stare at Mizuho with sparkling eyes.

Mizuho: 'uneasy than usual'

Shion: Ara, you are getting even more popular after last night. 'tease'

Mizuho: Well….I prefer before the last night than after. Sigh.

Mariya: Good for you, Mizuho-chan. 'slap Mizuho's back'

Mizuho: Stop slapping my back like this.

Mariya: I am so jealous of you. 'loving kind of face'

Mizuho: Mariya? 'worry face'

Shion: 'giggle'

Mizuho: Mou! Shion-san also make fun of me.

Kana: Mizuho-oneesama, don't worry, because you are the best oneesama in here. 'happy with cute eyes'

Mizuho: 'getting speechless'

Mariya: Okay, okay! Fun is over! 'grab Mizuho's hand' Let's go!

Mizuho: Huh? Where?? 'not sure of the situation'

Mariya: Let's find Takako, of course!

Mizuho: Sigh. 'just follow'

Shion: See you later, Mizuho-san.

Yukari: Bye, Mizuho-oneesama!

Kana: Bye(nanodesu)!

* * *

I guess this is end of Chapter 1. I will continue it when I got since I am too busy in school's studies. I hope my story on this isn't too boring. 

Some tips.

Kana always like to use Nanodesu as some of her ending sentence.

Shion love to use Ara or Maa…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, it seems that I have a hard time to write this story during my busy at school but I will try to continue the story with interesting plot if I can think of. Just give me some time to think and write. It may contain some common Japanese speech again and I will try to explain their meaning just in case some of guys don't know what it means.

Note: Oh, I also put emotion face sign in it like

Eg. , -.-, XD, etc...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Conflicts between Mariya and Takako** **

* * *

**

**Time: 12:45PM**

**Location: Student Leader's Room**

Mariya pulls Mizuho all the way to Student Leader's Room Entrance. There are nobody nearby around the corridor.

Mariya: 'knock the door'

Mizuho: Mariya, there is nothing between us, so please stop doing this and go back to everyone else. 'try to convince her'

Mariya: Mizuho-chan, be quiet and wait here. 'go into the room'

Mizuho: 'can't stay calm' Mariya!!

Takako: Mariya, why are you here? 'a bit nervous'

Mariya: I was wondering why are you following Mizuho just now and then run away from her? 'glare with sharp eyes'

Takako: Oh, that. I just got something else need to do, so I wasn't enough time to greet Mizuho-oneesama. 'try to find some words to cover her nervousness'

Mariya: Really? 'not believe in one bit' If you have things to do, why aren't you doing your so-called things instead of following Mizuho-chan's back.

Takako: Why can't I follow him? 'counter back'

Mariya: I never say can't. 'even more furious' It just that, nowadays you getting near and near with Mizuho-chan than you used to be.

Takako: Because she is an Elder, that's why I must know that if she is doing her job well. 'try to counter again'

Mariya: Oh, that's it? 'turn around and face the door' Don't worry about her, she is doing her job perfectly' 'say proudly'

Takako: Of course, she is doing perfect but what if she sometimes did 1 or 2 mistakes? I must make an action for that. 'getting angry'

Mariya: No need for you to do this kind of small stuff. I will handle this all by myself without fail. 'walk to the door'

Takako: 'in furious period' Mariya!! You are going too, too and I mean over too far!!!

Mariya: Not really, it's normal. 'grin'

Mizuho: 'listen the whole conversation at outside' I got a bad feeling about this.

Takako: Argg!! 'getting crazy' Let's have the battle!! Whoever win shall look after Mizuho-oneesama!

Mariya: Interesting, let's do it! 'grin' Because, in the end, the smart and beautiful of me shall win!

Takako: I don't think so!!! 'sparkling lightning eyes'

Mariya: So, what do you want to do with this battle!

Takako: Last time is swimming! Now is Running!!

Mariya: You sure? I am one of the top runner. 'get into evil face'

Takako: That's the main reason why I choose running! 'confident eyes' I will beat you!

Mariya: Really? Then, I'll make you regret it that you are choosing wrong opponent to versus with. 'evil smile'

Mizuho: Hahaha...'low morale laugh' Sigh...

Mariya: In next 2 weeks, that's when the race start!

Takako: That's what I hoping for! 'back to usual self'

Mariya: You better say your prayers. 'walk out the room'

Takako: 'shout out loud' I must beat you, no matter what!!

Mizuho: Err...Mariya? You sure want to race with her? 'try to convince her to stop'

Mariya: Yeah!! And I will make sure that she shall not getting any near you. 'morale full'

Mizuho: It's not really big deal about she is getting near or not. Besides, we are having the same elective class which I most likely will see her.

Mariya: Class and outside is different. 'getting into battle mode'

Mizuho: (I guess I can't stop her.) 'try to peek on Takako'

Mariya: Mizuho-chan, let's go! 'pull Mizuho's arm and go'

Mizuho: Not again...-.-

**Time: 4.30PM**

**Location: Pathway to Dorm.**

Mizuho: (Sigh, this is getting crappy.) 'face down a bit'

Mariya: Don't worry about it, I will definitely win the race!! (And at least win her by a lap of the field track.) 'getting hyper'

Mizuho: That's what it worry me. 'shake her head with a bit disappointment'

Mariya: So...'look at Mizuho' You don't want me to win?

Mizuho: That's not what I mean. 'getting awkward'

Mariya: Well, anyway, let's back to our dorm first.

Mizuho: I guess. (I must think hard for a way out of this problem and fast.) 'serious face'

Mariya???? (Here goes again for her.)

While, Takako and Kimie walking to their dorm.

Takako: (That Mariya! She is getting too far again.) 'super bad mood'

Kimie: Don't worry about it, Takako-sama! You will definitely win the race.

Takako: Don't underestimated her, Kimie-san. 'stare her hard'

Kimie: 'shock for a while'

Takako: She is from Running Club and getting first place last year. 'getting serious' I need to give myself a special training for my running and starting by tomorrow!! 'heart is decided'

Kimie: Takako-sama...'heart is cheering for her'

Takako: (Mizuho-oneesama, wait for me. I shall work hard in order to be with you.)

Also, while Kana-chan and Yukari-chan at somewhere walking towards their dorm.

Kana: I wonder how is Mariya-oneesama going?

Yukari: Hmmm, same as usual, I guess. 'think'

Kana: Yukari-chan? 'with puzzled face'

Yukari: Nee, Kana-chan. You think that Takako-sama is in love with Mizuho-oneesama? 'a bit serious face'

Kana: 'thinking hard' Well...'recall the situation back-then' Maybe it is since Takako-sama is acting weird since the Christmas' night.

Yukari: Yeah, I agree. No wonder why Mariya-oneesama has a big reaction when she hears Mizuho-sama is with Takako-sama.

Kana: Mariya-oneesama and Takako-sama really can't get along, isn't it? 'realises a bit'

Yukari: Yeah, it is. It seems that they have a big problem which happened before we came into this school. So, they must have some certain history which make them feel like hating each other. 'thinking deep'

Kana: Err...Yukari-chan???

Yukari: Well, nevermind about that. I guess about over-thinking about them. 'laugh a bit'

Kana: Hmmm, why don't we ask Mariya-oneesama about it? 'light-bulb sparking'

Yukari: I don't think think she will tell us about that. 'low confident'

Kana: Just try it out nanodesu!! 'pull Yukari's arm and run back to dorm'

Yukari: Hey! There is no need to rush. 'can't walk properly'

Kana: 'happy running'

Yukari: 'sweat drop' -.-"

**Time: 7:00PM**

**Location: Mizuho's Dorm**

Everyone is at the dinner room and saying prayer before eating their dinner. After when that have finish...

Everyone: Itadakimasu!!

Kana: 'before she grab the food' Nee, Mariya-oneesama! Can you tell us about your history between you and Takako-sama. 'quite excited'

Yukari: Kana-chan?! That's a bit too fast! 'shock'

Mariya: 'think' Hmm, you sure you want to know it?

Kana: Yes!

Mizuho: (Kana-chan looks happy while doesn't understand how bad the situation is.)

Mariya: Well...(I guess someday that either Yukari-chan or Kana-chan will ask me about this.) Okay, I will tell everyone here after we finish the meal. 'a bit stress'

Yukari: Mariya-oneesama?! You sure it will not cause you any problem?! 'quite worry'

Mariya: It's fine. 'eating her food slowly than usual'

Mizuho: Mariya. (I guess it her choice.) 'start to eat'

Kana???? Why is everyone here looks so uneasy? 'half happy eating'

Mizuho: Kana-chan, we are not uneasy. 'smile'

Mariya: Yeah, don't feel bad about it. 'try to smile'

Kana: Okay!

Yukari: (Both oneesama looks weird today.)

Ichiko: 'pop out from nowhere' Hey!! You guys listen to me!

Mizuho: What is it?! 'a bit startle'

Ichiko: I saw Takako-san running around this area with quite fast speed!

Mizuho: Takako-san what?! 'stand up'

Mariya: Oh, so she is going to have her special training again. 'mood change' Then, tomorrow I shall give myself an extra running training lessons!! XD

Mizuho: Mariya! (Sigh, I guess it will happen like this.)

Ichiko: What happened between the two of you?

Mariya: I and that Takako shall have a race competition on next two weeks!! 'on fire'

Mizuho: Mariya, please stop this race.

Mariya: No! I can't run away like this!!

Mizuho: This is not about running away!

Kana: Hmmm, both of you calm down a bit. We still haven't hear Mariya-oneesama's story.

Yukari: 'just stare'

Mariya: Oh, that's right! Hahahahahaha!

Mizuho: Sigh, Kana-chan...'can't believe it'

Ichiko: Hurry!! I want to hear the story!! 'super hyper'

Mizuho: 'try to eat fast'

Yukari: Now is getting even worst. -.-

Mariya: (I guess...) Not really!!

Mizuho: (Mariya sure know to use people here to escape the conversation from me.) Well, I'm finish.

Kana: Same here nanodesu!!

Mariya: Like older and younger sisters. 'laugh'

Yukari: Well, let me clear the dishes.

Kana: 'help Kana'

Mariya: I wait at living room. 'walk out'

Mizuho: Ichiko, let's go.

Ichiko: Hai, oneesama!

Kana-chan and Yukari-chan is washing the dishes. Mizuho and others wait quietly for them. While...

Takako: 'getting breathless' I...will...stop...at...here...'sit down on a bench'

Kimie: 'give her a towel' Here, Takako-sama.

Takako: Thanks. 'take and wipe her sweat'

Kimie: Please don't push yourself so hard. 'worry again'

Takako: I am..fine. 'recover a bit' In order to win Mariya, I will endure this training. .

Kimie: Takako-sama...

Takako: Well, I will call it a day and continue from tomorrow after school. 'also kept thinking about Mizuho'

Then, they slowly walk back to their dorm. Kana-chan and Yukari-chan finish their washing and go to living room.

Kana: We have finish washing! 'sitting down on the sofa' Mariya-oneesama, you can tell us now.

Yukari: 'sit beside Kana-chan'

Mizuho: 'sit between Mariya and Ichiko'

Mariya: Okay. Let's me start from last 2 years when we are like you guys.

Kana: Mariya-oneesama, both of you were on the same dorm?

Mariya: Well, yeah. We were helping our upper-class sisters like you did but we doesn't get along there.

Yukari: So, you and Takako-sama is like enemies since then?

Mariya: Well, you can say that. Maybe, it is our destiny to be like that. 'think'

Mizuho: Again...(Why can't she use other words to describe other than fate or destiny.)

Ichiko: Mariya-oneesama, can you tell us, how both of you doing during that time.

Mariya: Sure. Let me start at the beginning when we enrolled into this school.

All: 'pay attention'

* * *

Well, that's all for it. The next chapter will cover the past of her. Then again, school duty calls, so I will write it if got time. 

Oh, I have been thinking about adding some interesting japanese words in it. Cause it may be interesting to have some japanese speech in it. XD

HaiYes

Itadakimasusome way of saying before eating the food.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!! Let me continue the story here since I got extra free time now!! I am going to think about the new character names which I am going to add here. It may be interesting from this chapter.

Remember: Please Review if you find my story is interesting, if not, don't review it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mariya's Past

* * *

**

**Time: 2 Years Ago (7.00AM)**

**Location: Dormitory**

Mariya and Takako isn't getting along well since elemental school. Now, they are staying in the same dormitory along their elder sister. Matsuyama Hina is Mariya's sister and Takamura Shizuko is Takako's sister. Both of them are good friends and good sister to their younger sisters. But then, they have trouble time to stop or prevent Mariya and Takako getting into their quarrel and fight.

Mariya: Takako!!! Why you put lizard on my bed yesterday!! 'furious'

Takako: I didn't put the lizards on your bed, yesterday. 'ignore her'

Mariya: I know you did it!! 'almost wanted to hit her'

Hina: Mariya!! Stop it!! 'hold Mariya's hand firmly'

Mariya: Oneesama, Takako put many lizards on my bed!!

Takako: I say I didn't, maybe your bed is a house of lizards? 'grin'

Mariya: What did you say!! 'super angry'

Shizuko: Takako!! Why did you do this kind of disgrace act?!

Takako: I didn't do it but it is because yesterday she throws a bucket of frogs on me!! 'angry'

Mariya: 'stun' What are you talking about'

Takako: Don't play dumb with me!!

Shizuko: I say stop it both of you!!

Hina: Mariya, it is not right to throw frogs on her. 'scold her'

Mariya: She deserves it!! 'counter back'

Hina: Mariya, what if people throw many frogs on you?

Mariya: Well…..'embarrass'

Shizuko: Same goes to you, Takako.

Takako: Sorry. 'head down'

Mariya: I will not do it again. 'repent'

Hina: Good, now both of you shake hands together and do not be mean to each other again.

Shizuko: 'smile'

Mariya: No way!! 'try to run'

Hina: 'grab Mariya's hand' Mariya-chan, where are you going to? 'strict eyes'

Mariya: Nowhere….'ashame'

Shizuko: 'hold Takako's hand' You too.

Takako: 'can't resist it'

Hina: Okay, both of you shake your hands.

When Mariya and Takako is shaking their hands.

Mariya: Argggg!!! 'panic' I am going to get disease from her!! 'run to the bathroom'

Takako: 'take out her handkerchief' Her hand so dirty!! 'wipe her hand'

Hina: Sigh, what you guys doing...

Takako: Nothing. 'walk away'

Shizuko: Hina, forget about it. Now is getting late. 'point at the clock'

Hina: What?! 'rush and get her bag' Let's go!!

Shizuko: 'laugh' Here goes again.

Mariya: HEY!! Wait for me!!!

In the end, everyone there is late. Mariya and Takako really have this kind of relationship ever since certain incident.

**Time: The day before Hina and Shizuko graduate (12.00PM)**

**Location: School's Park**

Hina: 'walking slowly and look around' Shizuko, this will be our final day in this school.

Shizuko: Yeah. 'looking around' If I have a camera, I surely photograph this school and with 4 of us together.

Hina: Yeah, it will give us a good memory of our days in this school. But, too bad we didn't have it.

Shizuko: Maybe, we could learn it from somebody. 'suggest a idea'

Hina: Good idea.

Mariya: Hina-oneesama!! Shizuko-oneesama!! 'run as fast as she can'

Hina: Mariya-chan. What is it?

Mariya: Hina-oneesama...'look at her with sad face' This is your last day here, isn't it? So, we will not meet again, isn't it? 'cry' I don't want you go!!

Hina: Mariya-chan, we can't stay here forever, please understand this. 'stroke Mariya's hair'

Mariya: But!! If both of you go, I scare that both of you will forget about me! 'cry heavily'

Hina: Don't worry about it. We will not forget about you. 'hug her'

Shizuko: We will never ever forget about about you and the days with you. 'smile'

Mariya: Really? I will not forget about me?

Hina: Yes, besides we are going to find someone who have camera to borrow with, so that we could take lots of picture of us together.

Shizuko: Don't forget about Takako-chan.

Mariya: Don't really want to take a photo with her. 'still have a sad face'

Hina: Mariya-chan, please. Only this time.

Shizuko: Yup, just four of us. 'smile'

Mariya: If you say so then only this time I and Takako act as a normal girl without any fighting or quarrel today since this is the last day to be together. 'smile'

Hina: That's my little sister!

Mariya: Oneesama. 'blush'

Shizuko: Okay, let's find Takako-chan and someone who has camera.

Hina: Right, let's go!

**Time: 1:30PM**

**Location: Cafeteria**

Takako: Hmmmm... 'think' (Today is oneesama-tachi's last day, tomorrow they will go back to their home.) 'sad face' (I don't her to leave but then they can't stay if they graduate.) Sigh...I wonder if they will forget about when they graduate.

Shizuko: Takako-chan. 'pop at her back'

Takako: Waah!! Shizuko-oneesama?!

Shizuko: How can I forget my cute little sister? 'hug her'

Takako: I know but I scare that what if you really forget about me. 'tear drop from her eyes'

Shizuko: You are worry to much. I guess, this way does really like my little sister here. 'smile'

Takako: Oneesama! 'cry'

Shizuko: Good girl. 'stroke her hair' Later, we are going to take some photo as a memorial of all of us.

Takako: Photo?! Mariya also include?

Shizuko: Takako-chan, do you really hate her?

Takako: Well, it's not that I hate her but maybe we are destiny to be like that.

Shizuko: It seems so but maybe only today, can both of you behave yourself while we are going to have the final day as a Elder and Younger sister relationship. 'beg at her'

Takako: Oneesama, please don't so this, how will I going to happy if oneesama is not happy. 'ashame of herself'

Shizuko: Thank you, Takako-chan. 'smile'

Takako: 'face red' Oneesama.

Shizuko: Let's go and find Hina and Mariya. I think they found borrow a camera from somebody.

Takako: Okay! 'happy'

Then, all of them are happily taking photo in all kind of place in the school. Mariya and Takako isn't quarreling or fighting during the time. Because this is their happy final moment to be together.

Then, the next day, Mariya and Takako going to say farewell to their oneesama and and ask them to take care of themselves. They even say if possible visit us when both of you free. Hina and Shizuko also give their farewell, but they also say that this is not our last good-bye cause we will meet again!

Then, Hina and Shizuko left the school. Mariya and Takako wave their hands until they can't see their oneesama figure. From there, they have been change the dormitory. Mariya and Takako are still not getting but then they occasional smile at each other. So, it was not that bad at that time until maybe Mizuho first transfer in this school. At first, Takako doesn't have any interest at Mizuho until she become an Elder of the school. From there, Takako is getting closer and closer to Mizuho but then Mariya doesn't want Takako be closer to her so...

* * *

I guess I didn't end it properly but don't worry, Hina and Shizuko will not end at here. They may be shown somewhere further the chapter. XD And about Mariya and Takako, I guess I didn't make it very detail but I just don't to drag about their past a lot, so I just put some main point in it. 

In next chapter, the race is about to begin...

If any person with -tachi means more than one person. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I may limit myself for writing this story due to test next week…. Anyway, I try to write at weekend. Let's see…I may take today and tomorrow to finish my Chapter here.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Mizuho's Uneasiness

* * *

**

**Location: Mizuho's Dorm**

**Time: 11:30 PM**

Mariya: So, that's how it goes. 'yawn and finish'

Yukari: That's it? 'blur'

Mizuho: You didn't mention why you and Takako-san got into this. 'sigh'

Mariya: Well, I lazy to say that one, it's is like taking me forever to explain that.

Kana: 'already fall asleep'

Mizuho: Errr, Kana-chan is already falling asleep. 'sudden notice it'

Ichiko: She has already sleeping for about 20 minutes. 'floating around'

Yukari: Is that so? 'getting tired' Then we go sleep now.

Mizuho: Yeah, I carry Kana-chan to her room. 'carry her'

Mariya: Okay, good night then. 'walk with no energy to her room'

Ichiko: Mariya is really very tired today. 'see Mariya's walking extreme slow to her room'

Mizuho: Yeah. 'into Kana's room and put Kana into her bed' Good night. 'cover her with the blanket'

Kana: 'sleeping soundly'

Mizuho: 'walk out and to her room' Sigh….'get down to her bed'

Ichiko: 'is at beside her'

Mizuho: Ichiko-chan. 'eyes close'

Ichiko: What is it? 'look at Mzuho's face'

Mizuho: Mariya and Takako-san is because of their so-called destiny fight or because of me in order to prove themselves who is better to be with me?

Ichiko: Well, I not sure about Takako-sama but for Mariya-oneesama, I think is not going to let Takako-sama take you with her and have your two's people world.

Mizuho: Ummm, I guess Mariya do feel that way. 'think' I guess I can't do anything but to wait the race's day.

Ichiko: Mizuho-oneesama, you no need to be stress and keep it to yourself, all of us here will side with you to end very end. 'serious yet gentle face'

Mizuho: Arigatou, Ichiko-chan. 'smile' Let's us sleep and have a good morning tomorrow.

Ichiko: Good-night, oneesama. 'get quite close to Mizuho'

Mizuho: Good-night. 'hug her'

**Location: School, Mizuho's Homeroom**

**Time: 8:45 AM**

Mizuho: 'head at the table and thinking a lot' (Today, when the break time start, maybe I go and check both of them.) Ummm…..

Shion: Mizuho-san. 'smile'

Mizuho: Oh, Shion-san. Sigh, sorry for making this kind of face at here. 'uneasy and stressful face'

Shion: I don't mind about it. But I am a bit worry about you. 'getting sad face'

Mizuho: Oh, you have to be like that, I am going to be okay! 'try to laugh'

Shion: Well, if you say so. But please don't keep it to yourself. 'feeling bad for her'

Mizuho: Don't worry; I know you have been with for these days. I will ask your help if there is necessary.

Shion: Okay. 'back to her usual self'

Mizuho: Shion-san, I got one question.

Shion: What is it? 'she's glad to help her'

Mizuho: Do you know why Mariya and Takako-san is really not getting along with each other?

Shion: Umm, well…'think' I am not too sure about this. 'think hard with eyes close'

Mizuho: I see, then okay. You have to force yourself onto this. 'try to comfort her'

Shion: I am sorry that I can't help you with this. 'getting useless at herself'

Mizuho: Oh no, please. It is not like you are going to know it since normally Mariya and Takako-san is living at the same dorm last time. 'blush with red face'

Shion: Hehehehe. 'giggle' Okay. 'thinking of getting camera and took picture of Mizuho's embarrass reaction'

Mizuho: Sigh….

Shion: Don't worry; I am sure that it will be okay. 'back to her usual self'

Mizuho: I hope so. 'relief a bit'

The bell has ring and Hisako-sensei just pop in the classroom on time and start the class. After the class end, Mizuho go to her elective course which is World History. It's the same class with Takako and just sitting beside her.

**Location: World History Class**

**Time: 10:50 AM**

Mizuho coming into the classroom but he didn't see Takako in here. Then she walks to her seat and wait for the teacher to come.

Mizuho: (Why Takako-san hasn't here yet? Normally, she is in here before I do.) 'daydreaming' (Is she getting a trouble at her role as President at school, or even skip this class just to have her special training.) 'head down onto the desk' Sigh….

Takako: 'open the door and sees Mizuho with not very good face' What's wrong, oneesama? 'sitting sown on the chair with worry look on her face'

Mizuho: Wahh! 'get shock' Takako-san? 'try to calm down'

Takako: 'startle' Why are you so shock when I talk to you?

Mizuho: Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. 'back to previous face'

Takako: So, what are you thinking about? 'look at Mizuho'

Mizuho: Well, it is really nothing. I was thinking about why you haven't come here yet. Normally, you always in here before I do but today sure looks strange.

Takako: Oh, I see. I just have a quarrel between Mariya, that's why I come here later than usual.

Mizuho: You have a quarrel with Mariya?! 'stun'

Takako: I wasn't really wanted to have quarreled with her but she just went to far just now. 'angry face'

Mizuho: Mariya did what??

Takako: Ummm, well, I kinda forgot about it. 'tells a lie'

Mizuho: Really?? 'doesn't believe it'

Takako: Yup, I just don't want to remember about it. It makes me mad! 'on fire'

Mizuho: 'laugh with bitterness' I guess. (Sigh.) 'head down again'

Takako: 'sudden back to worry look' Don't worry, I will be fine same goes to her probably.

Mizuho: Sigh……'no mood' (I need to talk to Mariya about this.)

Takako: 'by looking Mizuho's sad face, she too is also sad' I'm sorry.

Mizuho: 'suddenly mood change' No, it's not your fault. I was my fault to begin with….'try to blame herself again'

Takako: Oh, please don't always blame yourself. You never have a fault to begin with. It's just between me Mariya, that's all. 'think to way to calm her down'

Mizuho: But….if…'soft voice' you wasn't know I am a…'whisper to her ear' boy, 'back to normal' it wouldn't end up like this.

Takako: This also isn't your fault….'shy' It is just that because you are a…..that's why I even want to be with you. 'getting shy'

Mizuho: What?!! 'blur'

Takako: 'cover her mouth' Don't shout so loud.

Mizuho: But you used to hate me just because I am Elder here, that's why you are treating me good. 'think'

Takako: That isn't true, I was just a bit jealous about you at that moment but when the time had passed without any notice I came to have in love with you before I even know you are…….'too softly'

Mizuho: If you are talking about that play of Juliet and Romeo, it was an accident. 'confess again'

Takako: Iie, it is not because of that. 'shy'

Mizuho: Then what make you in love with me. 'also getting shy'

Takako: It is…..'try to say but'…secret. 'happy and eyes close'

Mizuho: Sigh…..'getting speechless'

Takako: Don't think too much, I didn't hate you at all. That's what I can say. 'happy mood'

Mizuho: Okay, if you say so….'still puzzling about this' Oh, teacher have come in.

Takako: Yeah, let's talk at break time. 'want to be close to Mizuho'

Mizuho: (Though, I am in love with her but you am I feeling uneasy? It is because of Mariya? Or even someone else.) 'deep thinking'

Then, the class goes smoothly without any problem and when time passed to nearly break time, Mizuho manages to calm down a lot.

Takako: Well, oneesama, Let's go? 'waiting for Mizuho'

Mizuho: Okay. 'packing up her things' Let's go! 'happy face'

Takako: 'blush a bit' Um. 'thinking of wanting to hold Mizuho's hands but she is too shy for that'

Mizuho: What is it, Takako-san?

Takako: Nothing! 'smile with eyes close'

**Location: Cafeteria**

**Time: 12:10 PM**

Both of them walking together until Yukari and Kana pops out from nowhere.

Yukari: Oneesama!! 'run like mad'

Kana: Oneesama!! 'catch her breathe'

Mizuho: What's wrong?? 'see them with fearing looks'

Yukari: Mariya got…..'can't catch her breathe'

Mizuho: Mariya got?? 'serious a bit'

Yukari: Mariya got an accident!!! 'still breathing'

Mizuho: What?! 'with extremely stun look'

Kana: Just now, she run so hard until she accidentally banged into fence and knock out with bleeding!!! 'finally catch up'

Takako: 'is stun for long after when she heard about an accident from Mariya'

Mizuho: Where is she now?!!

Yukari: Follow me! At near the school field. 'run towards that location'

Mizuho: Takako! You call the for help! Kana, please tell Hisako-sensai about it. 'follow Yukari'

Takako: 'sudden' Okay!

Kana: Please hurry!! 'crying'

Mizuho: (Mariya, please be safe!)

**Time: 12:20 PM**

**Location: School Field**

Both of them, follow Kana to Mariya's position with quite fast speed running and see Mariya lying on the floor cover the blood with her handkerchief.

Mizuho: Mariya!!!! 'first to get near to her'

Mariya: Mi…zuho. 'can't say properly and in pain'

Miuzho: Wait, don't talk! 'check her injury and take out her first aid kit which she always take along with her' Let me apply the medicine on your wounds if it is painful, please endure it.

Mariya: Okay. 'try to relax'

Mizuho: Good. 'take out the anti-poison medicine cream and wipe her wounds on her left leg with cotton wool'

Mizuho: Ahhh!! 'cry in pain'

Yukari: Hold on!! 'just make into the scene'

Takako: 'get scare and just watch'

Mizuho: Okay, let me bandage it. 'calm and steady' Here goes. 'put some cotton wool on the wool and cover with the bandage around her left leg' Okay, done.

Mariya: Thank you, Mizuho-chan! 'cry again'

Mizuho: Don't worry, everything is all right. 'smile at her'

Yukari: Mariya-oneesama!! 'hug her' Please don't be so reckless again!! 'burst with tears'

Mariya: Yukari-chan, sorry for worry about me. 'try to calm Yukari down'

Takako: 'back to normal but still standing the same position'

Mizuho: 'sigh' Mariya, can you walk?

Mariya: Yeah. 'stand up' I can manage myself.

Mizuho: Okay, let's go back. Mariya needs to rest. 'support Mariya with her arm'

Mariya: Sorry about all the trouble. 'shame on herself'

Mizuho: Don't worry, glad that you are okay. 'with cute look'

Yukari: Mizuho-oneesama, I will go and inform Kana that Mariya-oneesama is all right. Be careful! 'run first'

Takako: 'walk quietly with Mizuho and Mariya'

Mizuho: Takako-san, I am sorry that getting involved in this. 'feel bad'

Takako: 'sudden' Oh no, it's my own will to follow you, besides somebody is injure and I can't just ignore it.

Mariya: Heee, even though the injure person is me? 'give her a tease look'

Takako: ….Yes. 'a bit irritate' It is my job to help student from this kind of situations.

Mariya: Really? I think that, this job is almost done by Mizuho-chan herself than yourself.

Mizuho: …..'no comment'

Takako: Oneesama is exception and it is because she is on there to help you, so I can't interrupt her, can I? 'give make reason'

Mariya: Well, yup! 'give another tease look' Luckily that, it is Mizuho-chan is helping me if it is you, I probably won't let you to help.

Takako: Is that so? Anyway, I am not interested in helping you but this is the President of the School's job, so even it is against my own will, I still will help you. 'proud of herself'

Mizuho: Okay, stop! 'sudden interrupt them' No time for small talk and just walk quietly! 'getting frustrate when they start to getting far'

Mariya: 'embarrass' Sorry…..

Takako: I'm sorry….'feel like hiding her face'

Mizuho: Good, no fighting from both of you today!

Mariya: Hai….

Takako: Yes, oneesama.

Mizuho: Well then, Takako-san, you can get back to your class, I am going to send Mariya to sick bay.

Takako: Okay, take care, oneesama and Mariya-san. 'see them walk away'

Mariya: 'blush a bit' Thanks.

Mizuho and Mariya go to the sick bay. Mariya lie on the bed and Mizuho go back to her class. Then change to Yukari-side.

Yukari: Kana-chan!! 'finally found her'

Kana: Yukari-chan?! Mariya-oneesama is?

Yukari: Don't worry, she is fine by now.

Kana: Yokatta! 'relieve'

Yukari: Yes! 'smile'

Kana: After school, let's visit Mariya-oneesama!

Yukari: Yup!

Both of them, get back to their class.

**Time: 4:30 PM**

**Location: Homeroom**

Shion: Mizuho-san, let's go.

Mizuho: Yup. 'thinking something'

Shion: Mizuho-san? What's wrong? 'always worry about her with that look'

Mizuho: Well, I wonder how to stop Mariya and Takako-san from the race.

Shion: Well, it is hard to stop them, besides it is almost their own will to have a race. It doesn't even about you.

Mizuho: I know but….

Shion: You don't want to see them fighting each other, right? 'interrupt her'

Mizuho: Yeah.

Shion: Don't worry, everything will be fine, after all, you are the best Elder of here. 'sweet smile'

Mizuho: Shion-san. (She always look up on me.) I guess. 'back to normal usual face' Okay, let's go!

Shion: That's the Mizuho-san that I know!

Mizuho: Thank you.

Both of them walk out together and going back to their dorms together. Kana and Yukari visit Mariya at the sick bay and all of them go back to their dorms together. Takako still at her office, thinking about Mizuho-oneesama.

* * *

Hmmm, that's all for this chapter. So, happy waiting for the next chapter!! 'smile' Oh, in next chapter, there will be a NEW Character in!! YAY?! I'm going to write it on next week.

And, Yokatte Good in past tense.


End file.
